Edgar Munsen
Edgar Munsen is the leader of the Townies. Character Description Edgar is medium sized, somewhat smaller than several of the other Townies. He has a brown skin color suggesting that he is of mixed race, and straight, short cut black hair. He wears an orange jacket, buttoned only at the top in the Cholo style, over a green T-shirt, as well as tan cargo pants. Characteristics Due to only a few cutscene appearances and the fact that he doesn't attend Bullworth, Edgar is one of the more remote and mysterious characters in the game. The only thing known about his background is that his parents couldn't afford to send him to Bullworth, and he's resented the school ever since. Edgar seems to be a relatively decent guy, as he helps Jimmy bring peace to Bullworth despite his personal feelings against the school. However, most of his dialogue indicates a love of fighting in general. Edgar plays on the Townies dodgeball team, and is the only clique leader to participate in the games. In-game role Edgar starts trouble between the Townies and the academy's students, after Gary told him of his plan for the two to take over the school. He is the motivator behind getting Johnny Vincent enrolled in the Asylum, releasing rats into the Bullworth library, and stealing the Preppies' trophies. However, he isn't seen during any of these incidents. Edgar is mentioned for the first time in the series of missions leading up to the boss fight. He hides out in the abandoned chemical plant and forces Jimmy to chase him across a maze of pipes and rickety staircases, before attacking him with a girder. After Jimmy beats him, Edgar decides that Jimmy is "ok" and declares that he's welcome in Blue Skies Industrial Park. He and the other townies help Jimmy and Russell restore order to Bullworth after Gary causes the cliques to turn on each other. During the final mission, Edgar is seen having knocked three of the Bullies - Trent, Davis and Ethan - out single handedly. Meeting Edgar outside missions During Complete Mayhem, immediately after the prefects steal Jimmy's weapons and Russell chases them off, Edgar can be found in the school lobby. Wait long enough and he'll start moving around and saying his free roam dialogue lines. Quotes Cutscene dialogue *You're finished, you bunch of bitches! Wandering around campus *What's Zoe been up to anyways? *What does he think he is?! Stepping up to me like that! *That was a good fight! Never felt so alive! *Those Bullworth kids are gonna get it! *They'll pay... Oh yes... They'll all pay! *I don't think I'll ever get out of this dump of a Town. Saying goodbye *I'm getting bored. See ya! *Alright! I've had enough of this! Kicked in the groin * *Cough*...fight dirty... ha... Fighting *Stop wasting time! *You're gonna die! *Come on! Do it! While chasing another student *Keep running, bitch! *Better hope I don't catch you! When knocked out *I'll be back... *You ain't half bad... *Good fight... *You're good! * *Couch* *couch* oooch...! *I think I'll just lay here for a while... Munsen, Edgar Munsen, Edgar